1. Field of the Invention
Shaving equipment with particular reference to improvements in double-bladed disposable razor cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art shaving instrument includes a system using two blades. This system comprises a plastic blade seat having a guard bar, a seat blade, a blade spacer, a cap blade and a plastic cap, assembly of which provides a disposable shaving cartridge.
The cartridge may be provided with a channel or similar attachment means into which a reusable razor main frame is loaded to complete the shaving instrument. Spent cartridges are removed from the main frame and replaced by new units.
These double-bladed cartridges produce hair-cutting action along substantially the full lengths of the exposed shaving edges of the two blades and any irritation experienced as a result of the hair-cutting forces and skin contact is, of course, deemed undesirable. Compromises can be made with respect to shave angles and exposure, span of the blades, the gap therebetween and/or the configuration of the guard bar to alter shaving performance. The latter, however, can only reduce skin contact with the seat blade edge but not with that of the cap blade.
It is an object of this invention to reduce skin contact with the shaving edge while effectiveness in shaving is preserved.
It is also an object of the invention to accomplish the foregoing with minimal alteration of long-standing cartridge design, minimal expenditure and compatability with conventional reusable razor main frames.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.